Seijuurou-san
by hi aidi
Summary: Kenapa mereka menentang hubungannya dengan Akashi. Kalau ia suka Akashi dan Akashi menyukainya, apa yang salah dari hal itu? Semuanya harusnya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya sebagai teman—mereka mendukungnya, bukan menghujatnya. Kenapa cinta harus dipersalahkan? sho-ai. Akafuri. Dedicated For Fujoshi/ Fudanshi Independence Day.


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Standart warning, OOC. Sho-ai. **

**Dedicated for : Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day.**

* * *

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

"Seijuurou-_san_," panggil pemuda berambut coklat pelan. Pemuda itu menunduk, tak berani menampilkan wajah.

Mereka dibatasi jarak setengah meter lebar meja. Pemuda yang lain—Akashi—mengangkat wajahnya dari lembaran buku tebal yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat atensi, menjadikan si Chihuahua sebagai poros matanya kemudian. Mengambil teh racikan khas Furihata, ia meminum satu dua teguk sebelum memberi respon." Ya, Kouki."

Sesaat, ada sengatan listrik yang membuat Furihata berjengit—meloncat sedikit secara tak sadar dari kursinya—lalu kemudian menunduk lagi. Bergeming, pemuda itu meremas kain ujung bajunya pelan-pelan menetralisir rasa aneh yang memenuhi hatinya. Bibirnya sudah memerah karena ia gigit keras.

Akashi berdehem di seberang sana dengan atensi yang tidak teralih. Butir-butir keringat membanjiri tubuh Furihata yang semakin keras bergetar." Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Merah langsung saja menyebar sampai ke telinga, memekat seperti cairan _syrup_ yang belum dicampur dengan air. Furihata Kouki menggeleng cepat, anak-anak rambutnya yang sewarna tanah bergoyang mengikuti irama gerak kepala. Tanpa diberitahupun, Akashi sudah tahu jika kekasihnya sedang mencoba menyembunyikan rona pipi.

"Kalau mau bilang rindu. Tidak usah gugup begitu." Pemuda berambut merah menyeringai, mengikat seluruh perhatian Kouki padanya. Yang disinggung hanya bisa makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membuatnya menggulung seolah _Armadillo_. Ya tuhan, kalau Akashi sudah tahu kenapa ia masih bertanya, _sih_?

"A-a-a-a-ak-ak-ak –

"Jangan bicara seperti gagak."

Si coklat cemberut, tanpa sadar tremornya berkurang pelan. Furihata menggulirkan pandangannya sedikit, ke kakinya, ke meja, ke kursi yang ia duduki, ke minumannya lalu bergulir lagi ke kaki. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas dalam. "Se-seijuurou-_san_, aku –

Mata berpupil kecil yang selalu menatap Seijuurou diam-diam itu tersembunyi sempurna. Kepalanya terarah ke samping," –merindukanmu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Satu, Dua , Tiga, Empat, Lima, Enam, Tujuh, Delapan, Sembilan, Sepuluh.**

Berapa puluh kali mereka memperingatkan Furihata tentang hal ini? Tentang bagaimana sebaiknya ia melupakan pemuda berambut merah itu daripada terus-terusan mengejarnya. Tentang bagaimana—bagaimana ia takkan mungkin bisa memiliki orang yang ia puja itu. Mereka sudah kehilangan hitungan untuk mengingatkan.

Kalau boleh jujur, mereka semua sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal ini. Mereka—iya, semua anggota tim Seirin—tidak menyukai perasaan Furihata pada Akashi. Tidak menyukai ke-optimisan Furihata yang kini malah membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Hidup tapi tidak hidup. Raga tanpa jiwa.

Furihata Kouki sudah buta akan Seijuurou. Sebagai teman mereka tak mungkin membiarkannya, 'kan?

"Furihata, kau mau pergi kemana?!" Pertanyaan tajam diluncurkan oleh Aida Riko. Perempuan satu-satunya di tim basket itu menatap tajam Kouki, seolah dengan begitu pemuda coklat itu akan patuh.

Sayang, Furihata bukanlah _Chihuahua_ yang masih bergetar di bawah tatapan tajam. Ia bukan lagi si pengecut jika hal itu sudah mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda merah penuh kuasa absolutisme. Dia—Furihata Kouki—adalah pemuda yang melakukan apa saja agar bisa dekat-dekat dengan Akashi. Meninggalkan latihan neraka Riko sekalipun.

"Furihata!" Kali ini panggilan dengan penuh penekanan. Namun pemuda itu tetap tak menoleh dan berjalan lurus keluar gedung latihan.

Hyuuga yang sedari tadi melakukan latihan menembak membanting bola _orange_ gelap itu ke lantai. Membuat si bola memantul tinggi, mengeluarkan suara kencang, memantul lagi, lagi, lagi dan akhirnya berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika terjatuh dengan diampu oleh lututnya, badannya kehilangan rangka. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menatap nanar bola yang menggelinding.

"Sialaann! Kenapa kau terus-terusan seperti ini, hah?! SIALAAANN!"

Semua juga tahu bahwa Hyuuga yang paling merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan Furihata saat ini. Dia seolah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas keadaan Kouki saat ini. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia bisa lebih memahami anggota timnya lebih baik. Tentu semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini,'kan?

"Furihata, sadarlah. Kami mohon."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dentang jarum jam kalah adu dengan jantung Furihata yang semakin lama semakin berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya—kesal, sedih, marah, kecewa, bingung—akibat perlakuan tim Seirin terhadap hubungannya dengan Akashi.

"Kenapa semuanya mengatakan aku harus sadar?! Aku sudah bangun tidur, _kok_." Langkah kakinya makin cepat dan makin cepat setiap kali ia bersuara, mengeluarkan semua _unek_-_unek_nya." Aku tidak sedang bermimpi!"

Ada tetes air yang mengalir, turun dan kemudian jatuh. Kouki merasa kedinginan, ia sendirian.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Kenapa mereka menentang hubungannya dengan Akashi. Kalau ia suka Akashi dan Akashi menyukainya, apa yang salah dari hal itu? Semuanya harusnya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya sebagai teman—mereka mendukungnya, bukan menghujatnya. Kenapa cinta harus dipersalahkan?

**BRAK.**

"_Hosh, hosh, hosh_," Nafas Furihata menderu, tubuhnya yang tak terlalu besar dan kini malah tambah mengurus membentur pintu di belakangnya. Ia terduduk dengan kedua lutut menekuk, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam."Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku?" gumamnya lemah." Kenapa tidak mengerti aku?"

**Grep.**

Furihata membeku di tempat seolah patung lilin, kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Nafas orang lain yang memeluknya menyapa tengkuknya—membuatnya merinding. Di antara tubuh mereka yang tak berjarak, Furihata memejamkan matanya. Menikmati bagaimana tubuh orang itu membungkus tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam sekejap.

"Tenanglah. Tidak masalah. Ada aku disini—untukmu. Selalu." Jemari itu bergerak perlahan, menyusuri lengan Furihata lalu melakukan perhentian pada jemari-jemari yang meramping karena tak lagi bermain basket. Sepuluh batang jari bertaut lalu semakin merekat. Wajah Furihata memerah layaknya kepiting rebus—kali ini bukan karena marah.

"Percayalah padaku."

Jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa cepat lalu mati dan tidak berfungsi. Ia diam, tidak bergerak lalu bergetar hebat. Jemari yang menauti jemarinya ia genggam rapat-rapat." Aku—." Bibir merah mudanya memerah delima karena ia gigit." —aku… ingin percaya, Seijurou-_san_," ucapan kemudian makin melemah dan yang terakhir hampir seperti bisikan." Sangat ingin percaya."

Sebutir air kembali jatuh di kulit lembut, menggantikan posisi air mata terdahulu yang sempat mengering. Kali ini lebih deras, lebih banyak dan seperti tak mau berhenti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari itu sudah sore ketika Kuroko pergi ke tempat orang itu. Ia berniat mengunjungi orang itu dan memberinya peringatan atas semua hal yang terjadi. Orang itu—Akashi—pantas ditegur karena telah mengganggu Furihata. Ya, harus!

Sepuluh menit berselang ia sudah ada disana, duduk di rumput sembari menatap ke samping—memandang dingin. Angin berhembus pelan-pelan, membuat nyaman—harusnya, tapi tidak dengan hati Kuroko saat ini. Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya pada rerumputan, mencegah dirinya menggila dan menyumpahi orang itu.

Tapi, bukannya orang itu memang patut di sumpahi?

"Kau lihat apa hasil perbuatanmu selama ini, Akashi-_kun_?!" ucapnya tajam dengan gigi bergemeletuk." Kau menghancurkan Furihata-_kun_ dan membuatnya seperti itu! Seharusnya kau sadar, kau tak harusnya membuatnya begitu!"

"Dia yang ingin Tetsuya, dan aku ingin."

Hampir saja pemuda berambut biru itu meninju ke samping. Tapi ia tidak mau berlaku anarki." Seharusnya kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan!" Matanya tidak bisa tidak memberikan satu dua tatapan mematikan, biru bulat yang biasanya kosong itu kini memicing tajam." Kau tidak berhak melakukannya!"

"Aku? Tidak berhak? Bukankah ia pacarku? Wajar kalau aku ingin bersamanya."

Dengan cepat Kuroko bergetar, emosinya memuncak sampai ke kepala. Meluap-luap dan merembes.

"Dengar aku baik-baik, Akashi! Kau tidak pantas lagi berada di samping Furihata-_kun_!"

Setelahnya ia berdiri, menelan bulat-bulat keinginan untuk meluncurkan beberapa tinju dan tendangan.

"Lalu, jika aku tidak di samping Kouki. Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu seperti biasa, terdengar tajam dan meremehkan.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri tanpa berniat berbalik.

" Berada disampingnya, ha?" ada tawa yang terselip." Sayangnya Kouki terlalu setia padaku. Jadi—buang harapanmu itu, Tetsuya."

_Brengsek._

Kuroko menendang udara kosong, Akashi menyeringai licik di depannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Furihata memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan yang seumur hidup belum pernah ia pakai. Matanya menajam, rahangnya mengeras, dahinya menukik dan giginya bergemeletuk. Tubuhnya sudah lelah meronta tapi yang lain tak kunjung melepaskannya. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilinginya.

Senang sekali rupanya mereka ketika berhasil membuatnya tak bertemu Akashi. Ia menggeram.

"Lepaskan aku." Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Peluhnya sudah terlalu banyak terjatuh." Kenapa kalian kejam sekali padaku?!"

Riko menahan tangisnya yang tak lagi terbendung dengan tangan, mendekat pada Furihata yang terduduk di ranjang—dikurung baju gila." Tidak, Furihata-_kun_. Ini yang terbaik untukmu."

"TIDAK! INI BURUK! LEPASKAN! AKU MAU BERTEMU SEIJUUROU-_SAN_!"

"Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya Furihata-_kun_. Tidak bisa!" Gadis itu tak tahu lagi harus apa. Bahunya bergetar hebat melihat kondisi salah satu anak didiknya yang menyedihkan.

Orang-orang lain dari tim Seirin juga memandang Furihata prihatin. Mata mereka sarat luka yang selama ini mereka tahan, menggerogoti hati mereka pelan-pelan dan membuat mereka mual.

"TIDAK! SEIJUUROU-_SAN_ PASTI SUDAH MENUNGGKU DI RUMAH! LEPAS, KALIAN JAHAT SEKALI PADAKU! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU BAHAGIA, HAH?!"

Pemuda bertendensi pengecut itu kembali meronta, berteriak lalu menangis sesegukan. "Kenapa kalian jahat sekali?" seseguknya pelan. Bola mata kecilnya lalu berputar-putar dan menatap kain dan sabuk yang mengikatnya." Kalian bahkan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kalian menganggapku gila," lirihnya.

Hyuuga mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, menahan diri tak menarik baju gila yang melekat pada pemuda bermata coklat dan memakinya. Kenapa Furihata keras kepala, _sih_?

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Seijuurou-_san_. Apa itu salah?" bisik Kouki pelan. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi meronta, belum lagi anti mania yang diberikan suster tadi membuat semua urat syarafnya susah ia fungsikan.

"Itu jelas salah, Furihata-_kun_. Jelas salah."

"Kenapa Kuroko? Kenapa salah? Aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang kucintai, bukankah hal itu wajar? Aku-_hiks_-hanya ingin-_hiks_-bersamanya-_hiks_."

**Diam.**

Semua orang tak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa. Mereka semua hanya ingin Furihata kembali seperti dahulu. Pemuda yang suka tersenyum, senang membantu. Pemuda biasa-biasa saja tapi bisa mengundang tawa. Pemain yang hanya duduk di _bench_ tapi selalu memberikan semangat pada yang bertanding. Pemain yang kalau mainpun hanya bisa bergetar. Pemain yang selalu membantu Riko menganalisa tim lain hingga seperti manager bagi si gadis. Pemain pengecut yang menjadi keluarga besar tim Seirin. Mereka hanya ingin Furihata kembali seperti itu.

Tangis tak lagi bisa Furihata tahan, tadinya hanya segukan. Sekarang ia berlaku seperti anak kecil—meraung karena tidak diberi permen.

**BRAK.**

**Grep.**

"Sadarlah Furihata! Sadarlah bahwa kau sudah kelewatan!" Hyuuga meremas bahu Kouki kuat-kuat, melepaskan semua emosi yang ada." Jangan terus-terusan berada di dunia khayalanmu!"

"Aku tidak berkhayal."

"KAU BERKHAYAL, IDIOT! JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN MENGANGGAP ORANG YANG SUDAH MATI MASIH HIDUP! BELAJARLAH MELUPAKANNYA, FURIHATA!"

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Air mata masih meleleh, tapi tak ada lagi isakan apalagi raungan. Furihata tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak—tidak memperdulikan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya." Hahahaha. Itu tidak mungkin! Aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari! Dia bahkan selalu memelukku!" Tawanya tiba-tiba mengecil." Jadi, jelas dia tidak mati… 'kan?" tanyanya gamang.

"Furihata-_kun_ –

Kepala Furihata menggeleng cepat." Tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAKKK! TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

"Furihata, sadarlah." Kawahara menatap sahabat karibnya dengan tangis." Akashi sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobil menuju Tokyo."

"Hahahahaha, tidak! Tidak! TIDAAKKKKK! SEIJUUROU MASIH HIDUP! KALIAN SEMUA MENIPUKU AGAR AKU MELUPAKAN SEIJUUROU-_SAN_, 'KAN?! IYA 'KAN?! KALIAN SEMUA KEJAM, JAHAT! KALIAN SEMUA MEMISAHKAN KAMI!"

"Furihata-_kun_ –

"Seijuurou-_san_ masih hidup! Iya, dia masih hidup!" Amukan Kouki mereda, tubuhnya yang bergetar beringsut mundur lalu menyentuh kepala ranjang." Iya, dia tidak… meninggal."

Mata coklat itu kemudian melebar, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak kasar di atas ranjang—dengan baju gilanya ia terlihat benar-benar seperti cacing kepanasan—hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh. Beruntungnya, semua tim Seirin segera memegangi tubuh Furihata yang jauh lebih kuat daripada yang mereka duga. Hampir-hampir mereka kewalahan. Riko bergegas memanggil dokter.

Saat jarum suntik memasuki tubuhnya, mengalirkan psikotropika depresan . Tubuh Furihata perlahan _relax_, tenang, nafasnya teratur. Kemudian badannya makin lemah, melemah dan akhirnya lunglai lalu tertidur.

Riko menangis sesegukan di lantai, tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh. Tim basket Seirin hanya bisa menatap nanar, Kagami bahkan memukul-mukul dinding sambil menangis, Hyuuga terus-terusan menunduk di sisi ranjang. Kiyoshi sedari tadi di kamar mandi, muntah-muntah—terlalu lama menahan semua gejolak hatinya yang menggila. Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melelehkan air mata dalam diam. Kuroko menatap nanar papan yang tergantung di ujung ranjang Furihata.

**Nama : Furihata Kouki**

**Usia : 17 tahun**

**Diagnosis : **_**Depedent personality disorder.**_

* * *

**FIN**

_**Depedent personality disorder**_, gangguan kepribadian dimana seseorang memiliki kebutuhan untuk di jaga. Cenderung bergantung pada orang dan merasa takut kehilangan. Mungkin saja bunuh diri jika kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai.( _sumber : 10 Macam Personality Disorder; mypotik . blogspot . com)_

Sebenarnya ini bingung antara _Borderline_ atau _dependent_, tapi ya… dari kelakuan Kouki di atas, kalo dibilang _borderline_ masih belum sesuai ciri-cirinya. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama bergantung pada orang lain, sih. Yang jelas bukan _scizo_, karena sebenarnya dia sadar kok Akashi dah mati cuma dia g mau percaya. Soal obat, di cuma baca di googla kaya jenis penyakitnya.

G pakai prompt pula. Haha. Dan –

**Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day. **Tunjukkan kamu Fujodanshi (o)9

**Saran dan kritik diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.**

Oh ya, Ada yang tau kenapa dengan Kuroko?

**Review?**


End file.
